


If You Want It... Kerblam It

by 13th_Doctor_Things



Category: 13th Doctor - Fandom, Doctor Who, Kerblam
Genre: Age Play (oops), Smut, but like in a good way, this is kinda kinky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 11:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13th_Doctor_Things/pseuds/13th_Doctor_Things
Summary: What would have happened if the Kerblam shipment to 13 was actually full of sex toys that you had ordered to use with her?Let’s see... shall we?





	If You Want It... Kerblam It

The Doctor is one of the most intelligent beings in the known universe. She’s talked down warring generals, she’s put planets back in orbit, she’s saved alien races singlehandedly… and despite all that, she’s still one of the most forgetful people you know.. 

“Hold on!” The Doctor yells, hurtling the TARDIS through the time vortex  
“We are holding on!” Yaz replies  
“Well, hold on tighter.” The Doctor quips back   
“Can you do something about this turbulence?” Graham suddenly chimes in  
“I'm avoiding something.” The Doctor says, straining with effort, “Argh, can't get the hang of these new systems.”  
“What is it?” Yaz asks  
“No, it's still coming for us. Oh! It's a teleport pulse!” She suddenly says excitedly  
“Ah! What's that?” Ryan asks   
The light enters the Tardis and turns into a humanoid robot in uniform and cap, and it’s holding a box.  
“Delivery for the Doctor.” The robot says   
The Doctor leaps up excitedly  
“Ah, it's the Kerblam man!”  
“It's the what?” You ask  
“The Kerblam man!”   
She says as she turns around, grinning from ear to ear  
“You're just making sounds now.” Graham says to her  
The Doctor takes the box from the robot.   
“Delivery fulfilled. And remember, if you want it, Kerblam it!”   
The Bot dissolves away into the Kerblam logo,   
“Space postman. I've seen it all now.” Graham says quietly   
The Doctor is on the floor, ripping at the tape on her box.  
“Delivery bots. Kerblam's the biggest retailer in this galaxy. I don't remember ordering anything. Must've been a while back.”   
She opens the box and pulls out the bubble wrap. Ryan takes it and toys with it a bit before putting it down.   
“I’m not quite sure what this is…” The Doctor says, pulling a blue mass out of the box  
You and Yaz had gone to make a cup of coffee while all of this was going on, and return to see the Doctor holding a bright blue... dildo  
You snort and spit out your sip of coffee.   
“Uh- Doc?” You say  
“Yeah, Y/N?” She asks, “Do you know what this is?”  
Yaz can’t contain her laughter as the Doctor continues rummaging through the box.   
“There’s so much stuff in here, good gods.” She says as she pulls a bullet vibe out of the packaging  
Ryan and Graham have suddenly become very interested in the ceiling of the TARDIS, but you and Yaz can’t tear your eyes away from the craziness happening right in front of you.   
“Doctor- Maybe put those away and look at them in private?” Yaz suggests  
“Why? They must have been a gift for someone.” She says back   
You flush red. Knowing full well that you were the one who had ordered these things as a gift for the Doctor.   
“Um- Ac-actually... those are mine.” You stammer out  
Yaz gives you a look and a wink.  
“Oh! Ok, what are they for?” The Doctor asks again  
“Um- so remember what we talked about- a few nights ago?” You start, “When we had some, uh. Privacy?”   
The Doctor is suddenly stuck by realization and immediately looks embarrassed.   
“I- Oh. Oops. I’m so sorry about that.”   
She closes the box and rushes into the storage room of the TARDIS. She appears a few minutes later.   
“So, where are we off to today?”   
Yaz picks up the packing slip from the floor.  
“Look at this. Help me.” She says  
“Well, someone needs our help. And I can never refuse that.”   
You are faintly aware of the heat slowly building between your legs.

The 5 of you spend the day working at Kerblam and stopping Charlie from detonating his bombs. By the end, you are all exhausted and Yaz, Ryan, and Graham retire to bed. You’re sitting in the console room with a cup of tea when you suddenly hear a bing.   
Bing vworp   
You look to your side and see an open Kerblam box.   
“Wha-?” You ask yourself  
Bing Vworp  
The TARDIS flashes a light in the direction of the box.   
You open it, revealing the toys the Doctor had unboxed earlier.   
“You- What? Oh one day I’m gonna kill you...”   
The TARDIS sarcastically chitters at you.  
“Fine. You win. I’ll go talk to her.”   
You walk to the Doctor’s room on the opposite side of the ship to yours and the others.   
You set the box down outside of the room and knock on the door.  
“Come in.” You hear the Doctor say in her thick accent  
You open the door and walk in  
“Oh! Hey, Y/N!” She says, standing up from her chair  
“Hey!” You reply  
She leans on her desk.   
“What can I do for you?”  
You walk towards her.   
“So- I’ve been thinking about something.”   
She gives you a questioning look  
“Yes?”  
“That- order... um, the toys.”  
She looks embarrassed again  
“Y/N, I’m so sorry about that! I completely forgot what those were. We ordered them a wile ago.” She says  
“No, no, it’s ok! It was actually kind of funny!” You say  
“Ok, good. I was worried about that!” She says back  
The heat immediately returns to the pit of your stomach.   
“I-I was thinking that we could maybe, um, give them a test run?” You suggest  
The Doctor’s eyes light up.  
“I’d love that, Y/N.” She says, stepping around her desk and planting a kiss on your lips.   
You deepen the kiss, and it becomes hot and frantic.   
“Tell me what to do, Y/N.” The Doctor says seductively   
She wants you to be dominant. She wants to be used.  
“Strip for me.” You say  
She unhooks her suspenders and removes her shirts.   
She’s not wearing a bra. Of course she’s not wearing a bra.  
She slowly drags her trousers down her legs and kicks them to the side.  
“Sit down.” You say to her.   
She walks to the bed and sits down.   
You walk to the door and retrieve the box of toys.   
You rummage through it and pull out a small vibrator.  
“Y/N” the Doctor moans out as your lips meet hers.   
“Shhhh-“ you say  
You click the vibrator on and run it down her bare chest.   
She shudders and cries out as the strong vibration touches her nipple.   
“Fuck! Y/N!”   
You press a finger to her lips to quiet her.   
“Quiet, baby. Everyone is sleeping.”  
You move the vibrator to her other nipple and pull her into a kiss.   
Your fingers tease her clit, and you feel how wet she is already.  
“Y/N, please, use the- the thing I had earlier on me.”  
You withdraw the bullet from her chest.   
“You want me to fuck you?”  
“Yes! Yes, please.”   
You strip down, and walk over and pick up the dildo and a harness that you’d also ordered.  
You pull the harness up and tighten it. The dildo bouncing gently while you walked back over the the Doctor.   
“Wow, Y/N, you look incredible.”  
You smile smugly  
“I know I do.” You say with a wink.   
You sit down on the edge of the bed next to her.  
“Come to Daddy, babygirl.” You say, cracking a small smile  
You meant it as a joke, but the Doctor loved it.   
She stands up and moves to between your thighs.  
She sinks to her knees and takes the cock into her mouth, moving up and down, coating the shaft in lubrication.  
“Baby, bend over the bed if you want me to have my way with you.” You say after a minute of watching the Doctor take your cock into her mouth  
She bends over, exposing her perfect ass to you.   
“Please, I need you.” She begs  
You run the dildo through her wet folds and line it up with her entrance.  
You push in gently and the Doctor gasps and moans at the contact.   
You push in until you’re buried in the Doctor.  
“Y/N, please, enough teasing, just use me- fuck me.” She says  
You don’t need much encouragement to do that. You start with long and slow thrusts but soon the Doctor is squirming under you, wanting more.  
You give her ass a firm spank and hear her moan at the sharp contact.   
You grab her hips and thrust harder.   
The sounds she’s making are sinful, and you love them.   
“Y/N! I’m close! Please, don’t stop!!!” She yells  
You’re close too. The base of the dildo is rubbing against your clit, and the more you pleasure the Doctor, the more pleasure it gives to you.   
“Fuc- Y/N!” The Doctor cries out as she comes.  
You bend over her and wrap your arms around her, riding her through her orgasm  
You pull out after a minute.  
“You ok, babe?” You ask her   
“Yes, I’m more than ok! I’m amazing!”   
You smile.   
“We still have more toys to try out too.” You say, “But you look so worn out.”  
She nuzzles into you when you return from across the room after removing the strap on and cleaning it off.  
“I’m exhausted. It’s been quite the day!” She giggles  
You lean in to kiss her.   
“So... rain check on the fun?” You ask  
“Definitely! I’d love that.” She giggles  
You snuggle up with her under the covers.  
“Y/N?” She asks quietly  
“Yes, Doc?”  
She rolls over to face you.  
“We should Kerblam those kinds of things more often!” She laughs  
You smile.  
“I agree! But maybe we should wait to open orders until our friends are gone!”   
“Yeah- That’d probably be for the best!” She laughs


End file.
